The Shortman Family
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Arnold, Helga, and their 3 kids deal with life.
1. Chapter One: A Good Mum

Author's note: I've always wanted to write a story like this, and I've finally decided to sit myself down and write it!

I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. It belongs to Craig Bartlett.

 **The Shortman Family**

 **Chapter One: A Good Mum**

Countless drops of rain fell on the cement of Hillwood as a seven-year old girl approached a pink vehicle. She was wearing a blue jacket and baggy jeans, along with some colorful sneakers. She'd picked them out at the store a month ago, which was an achievement that she was very proud of.

Walking over to the car, she knocked on the window.

"Mom, you have to open the actual door," she stated grumpily. About thirty seconds later, she found herself opening the door to the car and entering.

She sat in the middle seat in the back. She smiled as she buckled herself up; her siblings, Andrew and Stella, weren't yet home from school, meaning that she had the middle seat all to herself. This was, sadly, something that rarely happened. Andrew would often steal the middle seat before she even had a chance.

She scowled as she thought about this.

 _Why does he always take my seat? I'm the youngest, I deserve to sit in the middle not for just this moment, but all the time! He's already old enough to seat in the front with mommy anyway!_

"So, how was school?" Her mother asked.

The girl couldn't have sighed any louder. School had been boring as usual; she had tried to have fun, but Mrs. Baggins would have never allowed that to happen.

 _It's almost like fun is banned in her stupid class._

She'd tried to have fun at school. She'd whispered to her friends during math, she'd played with the sleeves of her jacket when she was bored. Wasn't that what fun was all about?

 _Apparently not, or at least according to Mrs. Baggins it isn't._

"Boring," she finally answered. "It was nothing special."

Her mother sighed, too.

"Is Mrs. Baggins bothering you again?" She asked.

She wasn't surprised that her mother had guessed. Mrs. Pataki was smart, and that was that.

"Of course she is, Mom!" The girl exclaimed. "She's the most boring teacher in the world! I've never had fun in her class! Never!"

Of course, that was a lie; she'd had all the fun in the world when she whispered to her friends. What she meant was that all of the fun slowly withered away when Mrs. Baggins yelled.

The woman's voice was grating. To CeCe, it sounded like cats getting tortured. It was even worse having to listen to such a voice all day.

"She makes second grade the worst year of my life! I hope that third grade is a whole lot better."

She crossed her arms as she stared at the floor of the vehicle. It was only a few seconds before her mother answered.

"Yeah, Mrs. Baggins sure is loud," Mrs. Pataki stated. "Well, I ought to say that it's almost like she doesn't like kids." She paused for a second. "Actually, that wouldn't be too surprising if it were true. After all, she _is_ too old to have kids, and what kind of man would marry her? A man with a death wish?"

CeCe couldn't help but laugh. If she had to choose one thing that she liked about her mother, it was her humor. It always cheered her up.

 _Mom's right. What kind of man would marry her?_

"Mom," she said in between laughs, "You're so right!"

Satisfied to have made her daughter laugh, Mrs. Pataki grinned.

"I know," she responded. "Seriously, though, imagine if she actually is married, and her soon-to-be-husband was trying to propose to her. He'd be all, 'Would you become a thingamajigger?'"

CeCe chuckled.

"A thingamajigger?" CeCe asked. "What the heck is a thingamajigger?"

Mrs. Pataki chuckled, too.

"What her last name would soon be, assuming that she took her husband's last name," Mrs. Pataki explained. "Actually, scratch that. Mrs. Baggins would be too stubborn to take someone else's last name. I can imagine him asking that question and then she'd say, in that raspy old voice of hers, 'I'm not taking your last name! It's quite an atrocious last name, might I say! I want my last name! Either I get to keep my last name, or you had ought to throw that engagement ring out into the sea!'"

"And then he _did_ throw the engagement ring into the sea, if something like that ever happened, cuz he realized that she's a mean lady," CeCe claimed.

Mrs. Pataki was smiling.

"And that's exactly how the tale of Mrs. Baggins' previous engagement ends," Mrs. Pataki stated.

"And I'll bet that after that, no man ever tried to marry her again," CeCe said.

"I wouldn't say that you're wrong about that at all, CeCe," Mrs. Pataki said, beginning to make up a story. "Surely, after that incident, everyone knew about mean old Mrs. Baggins and why they should never propose to her."

She laughed wholeheartedly.

 _I have a good mom. A really good mom._

The smile on her face grew wider as she thought about this.

 _I'm really lucky to have her._

It was around this point that they were nearing the Shortman-Pataki household. Mrs. Pataki parked in their usual parking spot.

"Alright, CeCe, unbuckle," Mrs. Pataki said.

CeCe did as told, unbuckling her seatbelt. Her mother opened the car door for her.

"Thanks, mom," CeCe said. "We're really lucky to have you, even if Andrew and Stella almost never say it. I'm glad to have you."

Mrs. Pataki smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm very glad to have you too, CeCe."

 **A/N:** I decided to write this chapter because I'd gotten into an argument with my mom earlier today. I won't go into details, but let's just say that the argument got pretty nasty. I thought that, after such a horrid argument, it'd be nice to write a chapter like this.

By the way, this will, luckily, be an ongoing story! This chapter was pretty short, but don't worry, as future chapters will become longer.

This story will revolve around the life of the original Hey Arnold cast as adults raising their children. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll enjoy future ones!


	2. Chapter Two: The Soccer Player

Author's note: I realized, while brushing my teeth this morning, that I haven't updated this story in over a month! I also haven't updated my story "Times Between Us," so, since Friday officially started my spring break, I thought, why not update these two stories tonight?

Since the last chapter revolved around CeCe and her relationship with Helga, I thought that this chapter would be about Stella, the middle child of the family, before we move onto the oldest child of the family: Andrew.

The italics stand for Stella's thoughts, so whenever something appears in italics it's what Stella's thinking.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you so much for the support! It really keeps me going!

Author's note update: Hey guys, it is now September 4th (at least in my time,) and I've been having a serious itch to update this chapter for the last few months, so I finally did it!

I know I haven't talked about it much, as I haven't been on here lately, but I've actually been spending my time planning out nearly every aspect of this story. Really, I actually have, lol. I even have the backstories down for characters like Summer and Ruth, and there's only a 75% possibility that they'll even have chapters to themselves (Summer is going to be a 1st grade teacher at PS 118, so we'll likely see her more than we see Ruth... let's just say that neither of them have had happy endings, and, uh, we'll leave it at that, lol. I'll get more into how their lives unfortunately ended up later - if I were to compare and contrast, I'd say that Summer ended up with a better life... she may be divorced, hate her job, and viewed as unattractive nowadays, but in comparison to Ruth... well, let's just say that Ruth's life is worse to assure that I don't spoil any more than I already have.)

Anyway, hope that you guys enjoy this chapter update, and more will hopefully be coming soon! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, and the only characters I own in this story are those who you do not recognize.

 **The Shortman Family**

 **Chapter Two: The Soccer Player**

When it came to the three Shortman children, everyone seemed to identify them with a certain trait that generally fit them quite well.

The eldest of the siblings, Andrew, was generally known by most in Hillwood as a nice, good-tempered, teenage boy. No one there really had any problems talking to him, and while he wasn't the most popular at school, he was fairly popular himself - his good behavior got him lots of friends, along with his "chill" attitude, and he was the _perfect_ person to talk to when it came to anything nature-related. Overall, the trait that most people held Andrew up to was "a nice teen."

The youngest of the siblings, Cecile (nicknamed Cece,) was herself known as a nice, but loud and childish, eight-year old girl. While Cece was known as a nice and accepting girl, there wasn't a single soul in Hillwood who _wouldn't_ tell you that the girl wasn't at least a little bit childish for her age - while she wasn't hopping up and down every minute, it was amazingly easy to get her hyper, and as _soon_ as you mentioned _anything_ that she was interested in, she could chat you up for _days_. Along with that, she was also known for the temper that she had - Cece was, much like her brother, a very nice person, but it took a small amount of difficulty to get her upset about something. When Cece was upset, she had a tendency to complain quite a bit to just about anyone that she thought of as trustworthy (as in, the girl luckily wouldn't complain to a complete stranger, but to anyone that she had known for at least a week about how something was bothering her.) Of course, since Cece was _already_ chatty enough without the complaining, it was easy to imagine how chatty she was when she _was_ complaining (as in, she could complain about just about _anything,_ no matter how small, for up to five minutes, particularly if she was feeling especially upset that day.)

In other words, Cece perfectly fit the stereotype of a little sister, and just about everyone who knew her would agree that she definitely had a "little sister" type personality. She and Andrew's sister Stella, on the other hand, certainly didn't fit the stereotype for a middle child at _all_.

Stella, who was the middle child, definitely did _not_ fit the stereotype for her birth order. While she gave off an "eldest" sibling vibe to most people, that actually wasn't the case - Stella was right in the middle of her two siblings, Andrew and Cece, and that was a cold hard fact.

Then again, it wasn't hard to see _why_ people thought she was the oldest of her siblings (before meeting Andrew, of course,) once you actually met her; she was the most argumentative, the one who aimed for straight A's in _every_ single class, and always seemed to be studying for something, even during the summer.

Most of the kids at her school knew her to be an overachiever, to put it simply, and while she had plenty of friends, that wasn't to say that her personality didn't annoy some people. Stella was the type of kid who was not only confident in her abilities, but also almost always ready to correct someone; along with that, she was an absolute teacher's pet, and no matter what, she _always_ seemed to be prepared. The kids who had never gotten to know her wondered how she had any friends (and, of course, the answer to this was that how Stella acted in the classroom and how Stella acted when she was with her friends were, of course, terribly hard to compare, _especially_ when there were younger kids wondering this.)

It was for these reasons that, naturally, most thought that she was going to aim for some sort of high ranking career, such as a job as a professor at some sort of big college, or possibly even the president one day assuming she kept her hard work up. After all, for a twelve-year old girl, she already showed a strong interest in politics, and thanks to having such a social father, she and her siblings were _very_ good at chatting people up and giving public speeches; putting these two facts together, it made sense as to why many thought that Stella might become president one day. In fact, even her siblings, Cece and Andrew, had always assumed that she was aiming for some sort of big career - since she was such an overachiever, it seemed like a perfectly "Stella" type job.

That was why, as all three of them were having breakfast together on a hot summer morning (their mother Helga was finishing up some chores, and their father wasn't quite home from work yet,) the two nearly spat out their beverages once Stella revealed to them what she _really_ wanted to be as an adult.

"A professional _soccer_ player?" Andrew, the oldest of the siblings, asked. "Why a _soccer_ player?" He said the words with such confusion, such surprise.

"Yeah, Stella, no offense, but… why soccer?" Cece, the youngest, added. "You're good at… well, pretty much everything! You could be the next Einstein, even!" Stella, who looked as bored as ever, gave the two her best possible answer.

She shrugged. "I don't see why you two are so surprised. You know how much I like soccer."

"We get it, but what we're asking is why would you want to make a whole career out of it?" Andrew asked. "Why do you like it so much?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm on the swim team, and I play piano, but I don't wanna be a professional swimmer or a pianist or whatever it's called," Cece pointed out.

Stella rolled her eyes, sipping a bit of her lemonade. "I've liked soccer since I was little. It's the thing that I always make time to practice for, the thing that I always want to do." She rolled her eyes. "I'm one of the best on my team, it's the sport that I mainly like to play, and I've won ten trophies for it." She raised an eyebrow at them. "Are you guys really _this_ shocked?"

"Well, yeah," CeCe said, not bothering to touch her cup of tea. "Stella, what we're saying is that you have a gazillion options to choose from!" She waved her hands up in the air as she said this. "Almost all your teachers loved you, you have A's in everything, and you're a really hard worker!" She raised an eyebrow. "We're just asking _why_ soccer is better then every other option that you have."

"Well, not only am I good at it, as I just pointed out," Stella began, "but as a professional soccer player, I'd also get a decent salary."

"How much?" Andrew asked, interested.

"Well, _if_ I were to do well, and considering that it wouldn't be the 2030's anymore by the time that I do set out to finally get a job, I'd get paid around three hundred fifteen thousand at the least, and three million at maximum," Stella stated.

"Three million every week?" CeCe asked, her eyes widening.

"No," Stella said, chuckling. "Three million yearly - and remember, that would be at maximum."

"That sounds like a really good salary," Andrew admitted. "What else?"

"I'm glad to hear that," Stella stated. "Secondly, soccer players have a lower injury rate compared to players of American football."

"Well, yeah," Andrew commented. "That's kinda obvious. What else?"

"Thirdly, playing soccer is something that I actually enjoy," Stella declared. "I don't hate the idea of becoming an engineer or teaching a classroom, though in the end, soccer is the only choice that really sticks out in my mind. I'm very passionate about it."

Andrew nodded - both he and Cecile seemed to be coming to an understanding as to why it was this specific sport that their sister wanted to play. "What's next?"

Stella grinned, and it seemed as though this was a reason that she'd been planning to point out for a while. "Well, if I became a professional soccer player, then I'd have a lot of money once I retire to invest in any kind of business that I want. Most soccer players retire pretty young, so if I work my best at it, then in the end, things will likely end up just fine."

"What's last?" Cece asked.

"Lastly, I haven't been given even one single good, persuasive, reason to _not_ consider soccer," Stella acknowledged, "so I stick with my choice."

"What's all this about soccer?" A voice suddenly asked. The kids looked up to see that it was their father.

"Daddy!" Cece exclaimed. Smiling, she hopped up from out of her chair. "How long have you been here?"

"I got here about five minutes ago," Mr. Shortman told her. "I came home so late because I was out buying groceries." CeCe's smile grew wide.

"Did you buy bacon?" Cece asked. Mr. Shortman chuckled.

"Yes, I bought you some bacon, Cece," he told her before turning to Stella. "Why are you kids talking about soccer?"

"I told them that I want to be a professional soccer player and they asked why," Stella explained.

"We," CeCe began, before glancing at Andrew, "or at least _I_ decided that even though I think that there are some better career choices for Stella, I'm just gonna support her along the way, and I think Andrew feels the same." She smiled at him.

"It's the same with me," Andrew said, shrugging. "Cece and I are just going to support Stella throughout this, and she _did_ bring up some pretty good points, so..."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you two will support Stella's decision," Mr. Shortman told them, "and Stella, considering how good you are at soccer, I think that being a professional soccer player would work out very well for you." Stella giggled.

"Thanks, dad," she said.

Later that night, right before Stella went to bed, she stared at the poster of a professional soccer player on her wall.

 _Someday, if I work hard enough, that'll be me._

She imagined herself on a soccer field - twenty-four years old, hair tied up in a ponytail, kicking a ball. She lay down, beginning to close her eyes.

" _Can Stella Shortman do it?"_ She imagined a man shouting over a loudspeaker. " _Will she kick the ball past this goalie? So close… so close…"_ Suddenly, the audience would burst into cheers. " _Stella Shortman has done it! She's scored! She wins the game!"_

A smile came to her face, and as she drifted off into sleep, the words repeated in her head.

 _That's right, Stella Shortman wins. Stella Shortman's hard work will always pay off._

Finally, after a few more thoughts, she was asleep.


	3. Chapter Three: The Oldest

Author's note: Now, I know what you must've been thinking when you saw that this story was updated: "Have I gone insane? Has Nairobi-Harper finally, after 10,000 years, updated 'The Shortman Family' with an Andrew chapter that she promised a long time ago?"

And I'm proud to assure you that no, you haven't gone insane, this truly is the update. I'm not sure if I'm going to get back on a normal updating schedule, as I do after all have school, but hey, at least we have an update for now.

(By the way, if you're curious, this chapter takes place a little bit before their next school year would start - once I do get back to a regular updating schedule, Andrew will be starting his sophomore year of high school, Stella will be starting seventh-grade, and Cece will be starting third-grade, just to clarify.)

(Oh, and yes, "dirty blonde hair" is a thing that exists - lol, I'm not trying to describe Helga's hair as dirty or anything, because it most definitely isn't, but if you weren't aware, it's sort of brownish-blondeish hair.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. This glorious television show belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I own nothing except for the actual story and words written.

 **The Shortman Family**

 **Chapter Three: The Oldest**

It was a Sunday night in the Shortman family household, and the eldest of the Shortman children, Andrew Shortman, was sitting in his bedroom. He was reading a magazine on the rarest bird in the world when suddenly he felt the presence of another person in the room.

As he looked up, it was then that he realized it was only his mother, Helga. Her wavy dirty blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she had on her "serious face."

'She wants me to do something,' Andrew suddenly thought to himself.

At this point in his fifteen-year old life, Andrew knew this look from his mother _very_ well - while they got on quite well and even shared the same sense of humor, she and his father still had certain expectations of him as the oldest child, and weren't afraid to let him know what those were.

"So, Andrew," she began, "this Saturday, do you think that you could watch Cece for around an hour, from five-six pm?" She went into a further explanation. "Stella is going to be at her friend Juliana's house on that day."

Andrew had to bite back a sigh. Cece was a great little sister, and she was fun to hang out with for fifteen-thirty minutes, but an hour? Now _that_ , on the other hand, might be a little bit difficult.

Cece was perfectly able to be quiet, but she was more often talkative and loud than she was quiet - she was a very energetic eight-year old, and while it was nice listening to her talk about a Youtube video that she'd watched, it wasn't too nice hearing her talk about it when he was trying to watch television.

Nonetheless, he decided for that moment, things might be fun in the end, and of course his mother wasn't going to back down on her idea, so he agreed.

"Sure," he said, "but I have plans on Friday, so I can't babysit then."

Helga nodded. "So, we're on for Saturday, and I'll pay you twenty dollars for the whole thing - is it a deal?"

He hesitated, but nodded. "It's a deal."

Helga flashed a smile as she began to walk out, though suddenly stopped on her right foot. "Oh, and I know that she can be a little bit energetic sometimes, but just tell her that if she's quiet enough we'll buy her that one new Cynthia doll that she's been wanting." She then smiled at him, resumed walking, and shut the door quietly.

Once she'd left, he finally sighed.

'Cece's a good kid and all, but why am I always the one that gets stuck with the babysitting?' he couldn't help but wonder to himself. He rolled his eyes. 'Oh, right. That's because I'm the oldest.'

Whenever he'd hear something about "birth order issues" the only thing that he'd ever hear being discussed was how the middle child was always ignored (and while he held nothing against Stella, he knew that that most certainly wasn't true,) and the youngest was always misunderstood (and yes, he supposed, Cece was somewhat misunderstood, but she had very few responsibilities and her main goal in life was to eat the most candy possible, so clearly things weren't too bad for her as the youngest.) Rarely did he hear anything about how the oldest child had the most responsibilities, or how the oldest child was expected to be a role model for their younger siblings.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but think, it would be nice to be in Cece's position, or even in Stella's position - sure, they had their own responsibilities, but at least they didn't have to babysit every two weeks, and at least they didn't have to spend their summer studying for the numerous exams they'd have during the upcoming school year (sure Stella did it anyway, but naturally, nearly any seventh-grade teacher would be easier on a kid if they failed a quiz - high school teachers, on the other hand…)

He sighed again, deciding to lay on his bed.

'Argh, I think I'm going to go to bed,' he thought to himself, somewhat exasperated.

Suddenly, a short person with blue pajamas ran in, smiling like a character from a movie. This was, of course, his youngest sister, Cecile. "Andrew, Andrew! Guess what we got for you!"

His eyes widened. What was she doing here?

Behind her was the much taller, somewhat gawky twelve-year old Stella, her grey braces showing as she smiled and held a wrapped gift. The wrapping paper was of the solar system. "Hope you like it, because Mom and Dad didn't spend their money on this one, _we_ did."

Cece nodded very quickly. "Uh huh, and your birthday's in about two months, so this is kind of like an early birthday present!"

Andrew couldn't help but smile a little at her enthusiasm.

'Maybe next Saturday with Cece won't be that bad,' he couldn't help but think.

Stella walked over to his bed, putting the lengthy gift right beside him. Watching as he stared confusedly at it, she smiled, rolling her eyes a little bit. "Come on Andrew, we have to get to bed soon."

Wordlessly, Andrew began to unwrap his gift.

'What did they get me?' he wondered with curiosity and excitement, 'and why did they get it for me out of the blue like this?'

'Maybe,' he thought as he continued to unwrap it, 'it's a model of the solar system… sounds like something those two would want to do…' He immediately disregarded this thought. 'No, if that were it, they wouldn't have bought this wrapping paper.'

It was just as he finished this thought that finally, at least, he opened the gift. He stared in shock.

There, right in front of his own two blue eyes, was a long black hoverboard.

His eyes widened to a nearly unrealistic amount. "You guys bought me a hoverboard? Thanks so much!" He shook his head in disbelief and shock. "How much did this cost?"

Cece smiled. "One million dollars!"

Stella shook her head and chuckled, her neck-length blonde hair bouncing a bit as she did so. "No, it was closer to $130 if we want to make an estimate."

'Wow, they spent a lot of money on this,' he thought to himself, 'and considering that Stella was involved in this, they probably split up in half, so they probably spent $65 on this each.'

Andrew raised an eyebrow, grinning at it with amazement. "Why did you guys buy me something so cool?"

They both smiled at him genuinely. It was then that suddenly Cece jumped onto his bed, and Stella quietly sat down as well.

"Well, duh, to pay you back for all the stuff that you do for us!" Cece exclaimed. "Y'know, like helping us with our homework."

Stella then stepped in with her comments, smiling somewhat shyly. "Yeah, you helped me do a lot of studying this summer. I didn't really understand the 7th grade math that we're going to be learning later this year, but you helped me out a lot, and I suspect that my score on the MAP test I took last month probably got me into Advanced Math."

Cece nodded at everything Stella was saying before turning to him herself. "Yeah, and you helped me out with division! It makes a lot more sense now."

Andrew smiled.

'I didn't realize I was that much of a help to them,' he thought.

It was just then that the door opened. There in his own pajamas stood the kids' father, Arnold, his blonde hair messy as usual.

"Hey kids," Arnold greeted. He glanced at the bed. "I see that you girls have given Andrew his gift."

Cece nodded. "Uh huh, and he definitely seems like he likes it."

Arnold smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." He turned to his son. "Stella and Cece split their money up in half - $65 each. They're really appreciative of your help, you know."

'I knew it,' Andrew thought to himself victoriously.

Andrew nodded. "I know, Dad, and I'm really glad that they got this for me."

Arnold smiled. "Well, as much as I wish you kids could stay up, it's nearing ten pm, so it's just about time for bed."

Cece frowned. "Awe, okay."

She and Stella began to walk out of the room, both waving at their older brother.

"Night Andrew," the two girls said in unison, and left the room with smiles.

"Night Stella, night Cece!" he called back with a smile as they walked out.

Seeing that his father was still standing there, he glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad, why are you still standing here?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason," Arnold replied, smiling. "I just think it's really nice that you were appreciated by your sisters for all your hard work. Being the oldest in a family is probably a pretty hard job, and I'll bet that it's nice to see Cece and Stella acknowledge that, isn't it?"

Andrew nodded. "Sure is."

With a knowing smile, Arnold went over to hug his son. "Night, Andrew." With that, he closed the door.

'Well,' Andrew thought to himself as he readied for bed, 'Dad's right. It _was_ nice for them to acknowledge that. It's actually pretty nice having two little sisters who actually _do_ appreciate what I do.'

And, he decided as he put his fresh new hoverboard up, maybe being the oldest child wasn't so bad.

 **Ending Author's Note:**

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, especially after I hadn't updated in a million years!

By the way, you may have noticed that I took more effort in describing Stella's physical appearance, and one of the words I used to describe her was "gawky" and I just wanted to explain what exactly I meant by that.

While she didn't get the Pataki unibrow, Stella is, of course, as a twelve-year old, currently going through puberty during the story, and since she'd begun menstruating a year before the story takes place, she's already mostly gotten through her growth spurt - in fact, she's actually 5'6, which is pretty tall for a 12-year old girl (she only ends up reaching either 5'8 or 5'9 once she's done growing, though.) Of course, with the exception of her chest, the rest of her body hasn't really caught up to her at that point, and in addition to the fact that she wears braces and is suffering from your typical pre-teen physical problems, this makes her physical appearance come out as "gawky." Much like her own mother did, she'll grow out of it.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
